


Having Fun isn't Hard When you've got a library card!

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Bill had found a new place where he felt safe.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 18





	Having Fun isn't Hard When you've got a library card!

Bill’s favorite place in the whole world was Papa Mike’s library. He wanted to write Papa a list of why he loved it so much but first he had to help Mike set up. 

Bill tapped Mike’s arm and smiled “May I help?” He gave a big smile that Mike had a hard time saying no to. 

Mike smiled and kissed Bill’s head “Well the high shelf you can’t reach so that won’t help me much pipsqueak!” He teased and ruffled Bill's hair.

Bill pouted at that because he wasn’t that short at least he didn’t think so. “I can put them on the lower ones!" He grumbled and fussed slightly.

Mike rolled his eyes and chuckled “No need to fuss,little duck! I wouldn’t say no to your help. You’re using such good manners and being thoughtful but we’re allowed to say no if we can’t reach” He really liked to remind Bill there’s no shame in needing help because the boy definitely had a problem asking when he was burnt out or hurting. 

Bill really wanted to be a good boy but he knew Mike wouldn't mind if he couldn't do everything. That made him feel a lot better knowing that no matter what Mike would think he's a good helper. 

Mike hummed and quickly got everything back where it belonged. "You gonna go lay down for a bit on your bean bag?"

Bill was already there with a blanket that one of the regulars had brought in because they had caught Bill napping when they came in. He took a quick nap before Mike woke him up for lunch in his office. 

"I got us some Pbjs and crackers!" Mike kissed Bill's cheek "You're so darn cute. I think i should make you the little mascot" 

Bill blushed and took a bite, this was definitely his favorite place in the world and Papa didn't need a list after all. He just seemed to know but Mike was always like that. 

Mike read Bill a story as he closed up and snuggled with his baby once he got home.


End file.
